A New Beginning: Part 1 The Dream
by Black Dawn
Summary: A new trainer story! I'm a beginner, so no flames please! You MUST revew!!


Author's note: This is my first ever fic, so no flames please, though you have to review or I won't be able to write anymore!!! Sorry, its kinda short.   
Disclaimer: duh, I do not own Pokemon, except for my wonderful character, Laura and my other made-up characters.   
A New Beginning: Part 1 the dream 

Laura sighed as she looked out her window into the black of night. How much longer would she have to wait 'till the morning and to her 10th birthday? She remembered her begging her mother and father for a Pokemon and a official licence to start a Pokemon journey. Of course, they said no, because "it would be to dangerous, she could get lost", and the usual, " you're going to catch pneumonia".   
She sighed agin, hoping, just hoping they changed their mind. She really wanted to get a glimpse of her favorite Pokemon Mewtwo. She had heard legends about it, and how strong its physic powers were. From then on, she loved to hear about Mewtwo, anything at all.   
She was snapped out of her thoughtful mode by a loud rumbling and the barking of her family's Arcanines. She pressed her face against the cold window, and saw her father's car driving down the driveway. "Why is he going out in the middle of the night ?" Laura thought to herself. " and why did he take the van?" Laura's dad never took their blue mini van anywhere. He always took the small compact " bug car". Then she knew. He was getting her present!!   
She looked at her clock. 2:17 a.m. it read. She laid down and tried to go to sleep. She couldn't. She just had too much excitement and energy built up in her.   
Laura was a tall girl with long legs and peppery red hair that she usually kept in a loose pony tail. Laura lived on a ranch, ( not the Lara with a Ponyta on the Pokemon television show.) in a huge mansion with Arcanines, Tauros, and Magickarp. Laura always would get bored with the Pokemon and dream about someday, when she would be a Pokemon master.   
Laura found herself on a large plateau with tons of people below her._ This must be a dream I must have drifted off to sleep._ Laura said to herself. Suddenly, a score board appeared and the words "TRAINER RED TRAINER BLUE" Then two humans appeared on little stands on both sides of the stadium. A voice boomed . " TRAINER RED WILL NOW BRING OUT MEWTWO AS HER FIRST POKEMON! TRAINER BLUE WILL NOW BRING OUT JIGGLYPUFF AS HER POKEMON!" She watched as Mewtwo appeared out of nowhere and the same happened to a Jigglypuff. The Jigglypuff used lullaby, but the Mewtwo was enveloped in a purple bubble and warded off the attack. Then Mewtwo did a psychic attack and knocked out Jigglypuff. The announcer boomed " RED TRAINER WINS THE FIRST MATCH!" Then the blue trainer brought out a Butterfree and used sleep powder. As the poisonous fumes drifted toward Mewtwo,   
it got back in its bubble again. Mewtwo sucked up the attack in its purple bubble and blasted it back at Butterfree. Butter free struggled to stay awake as the Mewtwo dealt him a powerful blow with swift attack, getting closer and more powerful with each move. The Butterfree didn't have a chance. The Butterfree was sucked back in its Pokeball, as the voice announced " THE BLUE TRAINER IS DEFEATED IN THE SECOND MATCH!! BLUE HAS GOT ONE MORE POKEMON TO USE!!" Then the blue trainer brought out a Jolteon. The red trainer smiled, returned Mewtwo, and brought out a Flareon. " Fire beam!" Then out of Flareon came a huge burst of flame shot out in a long beam tinged with yellow that made even Laura feel hot. She cringed as the fame burst blasted Jolteon and made his fur burst with flame. The Blue trainer looked thoroughly p.o.ed and was glaring at the red trainer " AND THE RED TRAINER WINS WITH NO KNOCKED OUT POKEMON!!!!!" Then the red trainer let out Mewtwo and Flareon. Everyone was clapping and shouting. Suddenly the Mewtwo noticed Laura. It looked up at her and stared. ^Welcome Laura^ Mewtwo said telepathically to Laura. " How.. Who... How do you know my name?" Mewtwo smiled and then everything froze. It drifted up and looked at her. ^You have entered the dream world. You are chosen.^ Then Mewtwo lifted its arm. Its eyes glowed red and its body glowed purple. He pointed its arm at her and suddenly, she was falling, falling into a total and complete blackness with an alarm pounding in her head.   



End file.
